The Truth about Lizzie
by Beeeyaaatch
Summary: A mysterious girl wanders into Roswell w/ info. on the alien's past. No one wants to trust her, but Michael has a gut feeling to the contrary. Maybe this girl can help them get home...
1. Introductions

The Truth about Lizzie  
  
A girl walked into the Crashdown, she was wearing thick black heavy-looking boots, worn ragged thin cheap-looking jeans, a couple layers of sweaters, a spiked collar that matched her studded belt, and long hair that was different colors tied lazily into a knot at the base of her head with strands hanging loose, and her overall appearance was that of a girl who had not seen a shower in days. Let alone a bath. Apart from her tough girl ensemble, she looked quite small and fragile. Maybe, it was because she seemed to disappear into her clothes, or because her eyes were searching. Searching for what? Even she wasn't quite sure, until.  
  
Max's POV  
  
Max Evans was aware of someone staring at him; he ignored it until the eyes in question seemed to burn through him. At that point, he stopped his conversation with his sister, and his on-again-off-again girlfriend Tess. His best friend, Michael was in the bathroom. Max looked towards the direction of the gaze, and saw a girl, though he couldn't tell much about her because of her baggy clothes, the dirt smudges on her face, and her unruly hair; though she did attract attention, due to her uncommon clothing style and her strangeness in relation to the citizens of the town. Max didn't know why she was staring at him, and was just about to turn around when he realized the girl was coming toward him. He had no idea what to do, what to say to her. *maybe she was walking in his general direction, not necessarily towards him.* Luckily Max was spared the confusion of the situation because Maria Deluca, a waitress at the Crashdown, stopped the girl in mid-step and said "Can I take your order?" At the girl's silence Maria repeated "Can I take your order, please?" The girl still said nothing, and Maria was getting frustrated. "Look, if you're not going to order anything maybe you should leave." Just then, Michael stepped out of the bathroom, heard what was going on, and cut Maria off by saying "lay off Maria, leave her alone. Can't you see you've scared her half to death!?!" Maria looked flabbergasted, made a squeak noise, then turned on her heel and went into the kitchen. Michael didn't even look at the girl, and sat down next to Isabel in our booth.  
  
Michael told a story about an elephant, a jungle, and mouse and soon the whole table was laughing so hard they all forgot about the stranger. Until, she came over to the booth and pulled up a seat. She didn't say anything, or even ask to sit down she just made herself comfortable. When the joke was finished, she started laughing harder than all of us, and kept on laughing even after we all quieted down. She had a nice laugh, with occasional snorts and chuckles. We all started staring at her, until she notice we were looking at her; then she calmed down and simply sit there. Isabel was the first to break the silence "What are you doing? Did we invite you to sit with us? No, get lost punk!" "Isabel!!!!!" I couldn't let her be rude. "What, she thinks she can sit with us because Michael stuck up for her?!? Michael saw a chance to fight with Deluca and couldn't resist; nothing else to it." I couldn't believe she just said that, even Michael, who was used to her ice queen antics, looked shocked. Tess didn't really react much at all, she was rather indifferent.  
  
"Geez Izz, cawm duh fuck down, ya gonna giv yuhself a stroke er sumtin'." We were all shocked, this quiet girl just started speaking with a heavy New York accent, and she was loud too. At first she seemed fragile, and meek; but now she seemed confident and self-assured. She also, had a sarcastic sense of humor. "Tanx Max, fer standin' up fer me agains the queen beeyatch o'er dere." *Isabel looked like she was ready to explode and. wait a minute. How did she know my name, no one mentioned it!* Michael must have had the same thought because he said "Hey, how did you know his name?" "I know all youse names: Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess." "How." She just smirked in answer, not in an evil way, but in a secretive way. "Do we know you?" I asked. "No, but I know youse." "Huh?" "Youse not askin the right questions." "For example." "What duh you want from us? What ah youse doin' heah?" "Okay, What do you want form us? What are you doing here?" "Well, as it so 'appens I'm heah tuh help ya." "Help us how?" "I gots info you might find useful." "What kind of info.?" "Wouldn' you like tuh know." Michael got an angry look in his eye. "Yes, actually I would." "Arright, its about extruh terestral stuff." "O, you're one of those psycho tourists." "Nah, I happen tuh know about youse. A lot mow than youse know about yoselves." "What do you mean?" She slowly looked around the restaurant which was now deserted except for the four of us. "I know youse aliens, you don't gotta pretend."  
  
Quick as lightening Michael's hand shot up, and a blast of power shot out from his hand before I could stop him. I wanted to yell out, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I turned away waiting to hear the blast hit. but it never came. There was no smell of scorched flesh either. I turned slowly to Michael, expecting to see remorse or anger, but instead he looked surprised. I forced myself to look at her body. What I saw amazed me, she had put up a bright green shield to protect herself, and her hand was out to keep the barrier in place. She was perfectly fine, but she seemed rather amused. I asked "What are you?" "Ya haven't even asked who I am yet, that ain't very polite." I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could make any noise she said "the name's Liz." 


	2. Kindness & Musings

Luna1317: Thank you so much for the awesome encouragement!!!! This is my first ever fan fiction so I really!!!! Appreciate the support. Thanks a lot.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"Would ya mind puttin' ya hand away, you could poke someone's eye out wid dat thing!" Liz said with a hint of amusement. "I will, if you will." "That's a deal Mike." We both lowered our hands, but I still didn't trust her. *I mean, geez, who the hell does she think she is? She just waltzes in here with her accent, and her weird clothes and starts talking to us about alien stuff! In a public place no less, though we were the only ones there. But still.* "Dere, dats betta."  
  
"What are you?" Max asked. For the first time I was actually glad Max took charge and spoke for the rest of us. I had no idea what to say. "Ya mean am I an alien? Nah, Ise human." "Then how did you do that? Humans don't have powers like that." "Normally they don't, but I'm a special case." "Care to elaborate?" "Not really. I jus had a long trip. I'd really like tuh get some sleep, if ya don't mind. We can finish this conversation tamarraw." "Actually, we do mind. How do we know you won't leave town during the night?" "Maxwell, she came all the way here from New York just to see us, I don't think she'll leave just yet. Besides, where is she gonna go?" She smiled at me then, not a smirk, but a smile. As if, she really didn't expect someone to speak in her defense. Least of all me. "Nah, I ain't goin' nowheres. But I 'spect you got homes to go to, families that are wonderin' where you are." "Well." "Max, Mom and Dad will be really upset if we're home late tonight, it's family togetherness night, remember? We promised them we'd be home early, and help Mom make her frittata." "Yeah, I guess so." "I have to get home too, Kyle wanted me to play a round of basketball with him. And, I have tons of homework." [A/N: my dog just threw up all over my bedspread, it was really gross. I know, I know T.M.I. Haha, continue w/ the story.]  
  
Everyone left, and I trudged out the door slowly. I didn't really have any place to be, or anything better to do. I had no family waiting up for me, just an empty apartment. Besides, this girl named Liz was far too interesting. *Maybe I could watch her, just to see what she does. There's no harm in making sure she won't kill us in our sleep.* I went across the street on the opposite side of the Crashdown, and hid myself in the shadows waiting for her to come out of the restaurant. She never did. I waited for thirty minutes, waiting for her to emerge so that I could follow her and see what she's really up to. *Where is she? This is the only way out of the Crashdown isn't it? Maybe she knew one of us would follow her so she snuck out the back way. That sneaky little bitch! Who knows how far she's gotten now. Damnit Michael, how could you be so stupid!?!* I ran around back, hoping to find a clue as to where she went. I went through the alley behind the Crashdown amidst all the garbage. I didn't expect to find anything, but I wasn't about to leave without trying. I took another step forward, and my foot collided with something. I heard a moan which made me think it wasn't a stray cat. I looked down, and Liz was there. "Leave me alone! Can't ya see I'm tryin' tuh sleep?" She obviously didn't recognize me, either that or she didn't care who I was. "Liz, it's me Michael." "I know who ya are. Don't worry, I ain't doin' nothin', 'cept tryin' tuh sleep." Well, apparently she did know it was me. "You're going to sleep out here? It's smelly, cold, and probably uncomfortable." "Yeah well, I'd take a cab to the Ritz, but I lost the key to my room." She said this sarcastically, which didn't surprise me given her stoic attitude towards most things. Maybe I should have just left her there, it wasn't my business what happened to her. But, she seemed so small, and she reminded me of me. She probably didn't have anywhere to go, and no one really wanted her. That sounded awfully similar to my lot in life. *Yeah, but Michael, she could be dangerous. You don't even know her.* Well, if she wanted to kill us she could have done it by now. Her powers are more controlled than ours, and she had the element of surprise that she could have used against us, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't even hurt us, she just protected herself. For all these reasons, the following words popped out of my mouth: "Would you like to stay at my place?"  
  
Right after I said it, I realized how it must sound. She must think I was trying to take advantage of her situation. Tit for tat, literally. "No, no what I meant was." "Ya got Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" "Huh?" "Ya got any Cinnamon Toast Crunch, ya know the cereal. I'm starved." "Uh, no, I don't have any Cinnamon Toast Crunch, but I have Cocoa Puffs." She cut me off by saying "Ok, thanx Michael." Well, that was easy. She picked up her bag of stuff and dusted herself off. She didn't move, but she raised her eyebrows and looked at me funny. I didn't realize I was staring at her, but I really wanted to know what she looked like. "Hey Michael, you just gonna stare at me all night, or are ya gonna show me the way tuh your place? Youse gonna have tuh lead the way 'cuz I ain't no mind reader." I shook myself out of my daze and led the way, keeping my eyes forward, never looking back. She walked only a few steps behind me, I could tell because of the odor coming off of her in waves. "When we get to my place, you can take a shower." I waited for her to get offended, but she never did. But, out no where she started laughing, hysterically. She couldn't stop. I couldn't help it, I smiled. My normally lonely night was about to get very abnormally unlonely. 


	3. The Beginnings of Trust

Well, Luna you wanted updates, so I uploaded 2 chapters today, enjoy.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
We walked into his apartment, and the first thing that struck me was how warm it was. There was a comfy looking couch, and a tv. There was a cozy kitchen with a refrigerator and a microwave, and there were a couple rooms farther down that I couldn't see inside of. "I'm sorry for the mess, I don't usually have company." "Don't worry about it Mikey, it looks real nice tuh me." He seemed slightly taken aback by that statement; I guess because in normal people's standards this place was a dump. But I grew up without a home so. "Did you want some Cocoa Puffs? Or I could make you a sandwich, maybe some soup. I've got Top Ramon." "Yeah, ok." "Which?" "What, ya mean I gots tuh choose one?" "Uh no, I guess not. Why don't you go take a shower while I make everything." "Ok, that sounds good."  
  
The shower was like Heaven, I can't remember the last time I felt this good. After I came out, I took an experimental sniff of my armpits. Not too bad. I actually smell clean. Still, just to be on the safe side I sprayed on some stuff, I think it was cologne but I don't care. I went into Michael's room, and went through his drawers. There I found a worn-in old shirt and a big comfy pair of boxers. I figure he wouldn't mind me making myself comfortable. As I got dressed I smelled the delicious aroma of food. I then wondered how long I had been in the shower if my food was done already. Not only that, but the shower had made me forget all about the hollowness in my stomach. I decided to remedy that by walking towards the kitchen. "I didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked so I made ham and." "What?" "That's my shirt!!!" I was about to say duh, but I saw the look in his eyes, and besides he was being really nice and hospitable towards me so I said "ok, ya want me tuh take it off?" At his nod, I put my hands under the hem and with an upward motion was about to take off the offending top when he said "never mind, you can wear it." His face was bright red, and I had to try hard to keep from giggling. Not so much in consideration of his feelings, but because where I'm from you just don't giggle. "Ya sure?" I still had my hand gripped on the shirt. "Yeah, yeah, I never liked that shirt anyway." I snorted at that, and his face became pinker rather than red, which prompted me to say "these boxers are yours to you know." He just ignored me this time and said "I made you a ham and cheese sandwich, I hope that's alright." "Ham and cheese is my favorite." In actuality I hate ham and cheese, it is the vilest combination ever devised, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I gobbled up the Cocoa Puffs and soup as fast as I could, and took a small bite of the disgusting creature marauding as a sandwich. Afterwards I cleaned the plates and put my dirty clothes along with the used towels in the wash. Feeling confident that I did my part I slumped onto the couch beside Michael who was flipping through channels. He wordlessly handed me the remote when he noticed me next to him, and I flipped the channel to cartoons. He had a look of approval on his face towards my program of choice or me I wasn't sure. I found myself hoping it was the latter, because I got the feeling that making an impression good or bad was something to strive for.  
  
Unconsciously I had spooned myself next to Michael while we were watching tv and made myself comfortable. Michael didn't seem to notice or else he ignored it. Either way I was glad he didn't confront me about it. I looked at the clock, it was few minutes till midnight and I yawned accidentally. At that he got up and went over to a cupboard. He picked up some sheets and handed them to me, he then said goodnight and went in the direction of his bedroom. I yawned again, but I didn't feel tired. I had an idea. I got up slowly and wandered into Michael's room, he was laying in bed facing away from me. I didn't know if he was asleep, and I didn't care since I knew he wouldn't mind being woken up for what I had in mind. I walked softly, careful not to make too much noise. I then shook his shoulder lightly and said "Michael, wake up." He turned to me and gave me a weird look. "What is it?" 


	4. There's Something about Lizzie

Oooohhhh, I forgot. I don't own anything. O well, Anyways.  
  
Ok, this chappy picks up where the other left off, big surprise. *~sarcasm~* Will this chappy be NC-17? Who knows, you'll just have to read to find out. Oooops, I just realized you're not allowed to post NC-17 fics, anyways this isn't so. whatever.  
  
For anyone who likes this fic, I currently have a Legolas/OC romance fic. Under books ( LOTR. And, I have a finished original story under miscellaneous novels. However, if you're too lazy to go through all those steps. I don't blame you!!! Anyways, go to my personal bio, which is under Beeeyaaatch. Ok, enjoy.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
I wasn't really asleep yet, because the memories of Liz were still on the surface of my mind. When I woke up this morning, I did not think I would meet a kindred spirit. Ok, that sounded a little too Lifetime channel. But, I mean Max and Isabel were brother and sister, and they had parents who loved them. Even Tess had Kyle and Valenti, but I had no one. Well, that was depressing. Hail Michael, king of the self-pitying aliens.  
  
"Michael, get up!" "Liz, what, why?" "Get dressed, wese goin' fer a ride." [A/N Ok, that sounded dirty, but it wasn't.] "Where to?" "Where youse came outta yer pods, I wanna show ya sometin'." "What, are you insane?!? I can't take you there. I don't even know you, let alone." She cut me off by saying "Michael, I know ya don't trust me, hell I wouldn' trust me. But, this is important." She was asking me to take her to the Pod Chamber. How did she know it existed? Maybe she already knew and was tricking me. But one look in her eyes made me eliminate the possibility. There was something about her that made me want to take her. But I couldn't; it was reckless, stupid.but she said she had info. that could help us. If she wanted to help us, why did she wait till now? Why not show everyone at once? Even as I said the words I knew there was a possibility that she was mind-warping me or something, "ok." I don't think she mind- warped me, because something inside me wanted to take her there, show her who I was, maybe get a few questions answered. *Oh shit!* Max and the others would kill me if they found out I took a complete stranger, a complete stranger with power no less to the Pod Chamber. Well, she wasn't a complete stranger, she was Liz; I almost felt like I knew her. Besides, I don't have to tell the others everything. She seemed to read my mind because she said "Don't worry Mike, I won't tell." I looked at her with newfound-respect. She said "What dey don' know won' kill 'em!" She left the room, and I put on my crumpled clothes I wore that day, then discarded for bed. She came back in without even knocking when I was only half dressed. "Geez Liz, don't you knock?!?" She unapologetically answered no, then preceeded to take off her own clothes. Being the gentleman I am, I turned around to give her privacy. Though I must confess, I snuck peeks of her changing into her newly cleaned clothes from the mirror. Fortunately, she didn't notice. Now that I got a close enough look at her, I could see she was a knockout; she had a good figure, if not a little slim, and a medium sorta muscley frame. I could tell when she came out of the shower, and had washed off the couple pounds of dark make-up she was wearing, that she had a beautiful face. She had dark brown hair, and bright brown eyes, lovely cheekbones, and the most beautiful skin tone I have ever seen in my life. In fact, she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Don't get me wrong, Isabel was gorgeous, and Maria was cute; but Liz was more than that. Maybe it was the depth of emotion and empathy I saw in her brown orbs, but there was definitely something special about Liz.  
  
We got in the car, and made are way to the Pod Chamber. I didn't know what to expect, but I hoped I wouldn't regret taking her. I expected there to be an awkward silence, but instead she turned on the radio. Imagine my surprise when instead of hearing Backstreet Boys or N'Sync, she put on heavy metal, and actually made guitar-like sound effects with her mouth. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I had never seen anyone get that involved in music, let alone heavy metal. She noticed me laughing and she quickly turned off the radio. "There aren't any good stations 'round heah." I also noticed she had a little pink on her cheeks. *O my god, I made her blush.* For some reason, the worst possible thing I could imagine was making her upset or embarrassing her, so I turned the radio back on and started banging my head in time with the music, my hair flying every which way. Her blush left her cheeks, and she started laughing. Normally, when a pretty girl is laughing at my antics I feel self conscious, but I didn't. We were just joking around, I've never had that before with a girl; not even Max. When we pulled up at our destination, I wasn't nervous anymore, just anxious to do what we came for; whatever that was. 


	5. Hangin' out at the Pod Chamber

Michael's POV  
  
As we came up to the Pod chamber, I started to wonder what the hell I was doing. This girl, Liz, could be a potential enemy. But, as I watch her nervously fidget in her seat, I can't help but think she couldn't hurt a fly. However, appearances can be deceiving.  
  
"Well, this is it; this is where I was born." "Don't look like much tuh me, no offense." "None taken. Can we go now?" "Nah, I wanna see the inside." Against my better judgment, I took her inside. She looked around the cave-like chamber with a sense of awe. Again I was struck by how harmless she seemed. She looked around, taking in every inch of the site before her. She touched everything, as if she was really feeling it. All of the sudden she knelt down y one of the pods, and started staring at it. *What is she doing?* for no reason she started to crawl through the rather large opening in the surface. I blinked once, and she disappeared. *Shit!* "Wait Liz, come back!" But it was too late, she already saw it. I went in after her. She was staring at the granolith as if it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen, and it might have been. She reached out towards it, almost making contact. Her hands, fingers, and breath hovering over the cool metal. I held my breath, waiting for the fit to hit the shan. But it never did. After a few minutes of scrutiny on her part, she simply turned around and exited the granolith chamber. Whether it was because she got bored, or because she suddenly remembered I was there I couldn't be sure. I followed her out of the cave, and found her waiting for me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanx Michael." "For what?" "Fer trustin' me." And that was it. She didn't want to talk about it, or ask me questions. We just left, except for the sound of Liz yawning every so often. She certainly kept me guessing. And I wouldn't have it any other way. 


	6. Bad Thoughts

Liz's POV  
  
"You want some coffee or something; it's five in the morning, and we won't get much sleep." "Ya got any hot choclet?" "Yeah, in fact I think I'll have some too." I smiled at him. *He really was sweet. I've never known a guy who was sweet before. It's nice, refreshing. I've only ever read about sensitive guys in stories; I thought they were a myth, that they didn't exist. And I actually like being around him, it's nice. O shit! No, stop right now. You can't like him. It would ruin everything. If you start to like him, then maybe you'll start to., no. I can't. Get a grip, Liz.*  
  
We drank our hot chocolate, and sat in silence. Not awkward silence, just comfortable silence. I feel like I've known him all my life, which in a way I sort of have. O well, (Yawn) I always have trouble sleeping, insomnia or something like that. Insomnia sucks, you can never get comfortable or feel relaxed. it feels really warm this close to Michael. And, quieter; like Michael can quiet my thoughts. In fact I feel really good, too bad I can't sleep.  
  
Max's POV  
  
I got to the Crashdown early, to wait for 'Liz' if that is her real name. I waited for an hour, but she never showed up. That little skank, she lied to us! And where's Michael? He never showed up. The last time I saw him was last night, after the incident with Liz. Damn!!!!! Maybe Liz did something to Michael. "Guys, I'm worried about Michael, maybe something happened to him." "Maybe we should check on him." "Good idea Isabel, let's go."  
  
We got to Michael's place, and expected to find the place a shambles. Instead we found. "Michael!" I shouted. I walked through the apartment, and stopped when I reached the couch. There on the couch was. 


	7. What the Hell!

Michael's POV  
  
I woke up so comfortable. I have never felt this at ease before. My whole body feels tingly. But I heard the door open, I have to get up. I can't move; there is something on top of me. I look over. *WTF* Liz is still asleep on top of me. Well, half on me, and half in an awkward position both hanging off the side of the couch, and cramped into the corner. I move positions, so she can be more comfortable. As our bodies detach, she lets out a whimper because of the lost contact. I find myself stifling a moan. When I lay back down, she settles herself against me. I am in the perfect position to simply shove her off; or if I'm feeling kind I'll wake her gently and ask her to move the hell off me. But I do neither, I relax despite myself.  
  
"My God!!!!!!!!" Max screamed.  
  
O that's right, we have visitors. I don't want to get up, but Liz is already starting to stir. Too bad, she looked so peaceful, and she really did need the rest. But, one look at Max's red face makes me get up quickly.  
  
"Hello Max, Isabel, Tess. What brings you here?" I say calmly.  
  
"What brings. We waited at the Crashdown for hours, you were supposed to meet us there and we would interrogate that girl." Max said.  
  
"Her name's Liz and we accidentally slept in, sorry."  
  
"We? What are you doing with her, she could be dangerous. You don't even know her. I don't trust her, she's creepy and she smells funny."  
  
I was worried Liz would wake up. I hope she didn't hear that.  
  
"I don't think she's dangerous. I don't know her, but I feel like I should. And she's not creepy, she's unique. Plus, she took a shower, so she doesn't stink."  
  
"Michael, stop thinking with your hormones, and use your brain cells for once."  
Well, I was about ready to rip his head off, but Liz silently came behind me and touched my shoulder. This calmed me immediately. I was about to defend myself, when I realized I didn't have a good reason to trust. Just a gut reaction, but that wasn't enough. Liz saved me by cutting me off.  
  
"Youse guys don't trust me, why should ya? Ya don't hardly know me, and I haven't been all that friendly. Given yar situation, you're wise to be cautious. But, I honestly think I can help ya, if ya let me."  
  
"Why should we trust you?"  
  
"I can't force ya tuh trust me."  
  
"Well, maybe I could connect with you, and see if our really trustworthy."  
  
"No! I don't want yuh tuh peek around in my head!"  
  
"You don't trust us? Why should we trust you?"  
  
"No, it ain't that. Michael could you do it?"  
  
"What!?! I can't connect."  
  
"You'se an alien ain't ya? Well then you can do it. I'll even help ya."  
  
I nodded, and she turned towards me. She put her hands on either side of my face, pulled my face down to look her in the eyes; and I was entranced. Her eyes were dark brown, as if they could swallow a person whole, despite them. But, no one would want to fight against her pull. Our breathing became synchronized. And I was lost.  
  
Max's POV  
  
This is ridiculous! Why didn't she want me to connect with her? What's so special about Michael? And, I didn't know he could do that. Maybe she'll mind warp him, I mean no human can do what she did yesterday. She must be an alien.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity they separated. I looked into his eyes to make sure he was still in there. He seemed like his old self, but more loose.  
  
"Well Michael, what did you see?" It was Isabelle speaking.  
  
"I didn't see anything, I mostly just felt her emotions. She doesn't ant to hurt us, and she truly does have important information we could use. And she cares about me."  
  
And then he smiled at her. God, puke much. She looked sheepish at that, but then she genuinely smiled back at him. She hasn't smiled once since we've met her. I can't help but notice her radiance when she smiles. And she doesn't smell at all. All clean like that, she's very pretty. *Fuck!!! Follow your own advice, think with your brain.* But looking at her, I can't help it. I have to get out of here. I walk out the door. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Tess and Isabelle following me. And, Michael and Liz are staring at each other, they don't even care that I'm leaving.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
Thank God they're gone, they were making me nervous. I'd rather be alone with Michael.  
  
"Liz we need to talk."  
  
Ohoh, that's never good. Hey wait, we're not even dating.  
  
"About wha?"  
  
"I lied Liz, I did see something."  
  
O shit, this is even worse than I thought. "Yeah? What?"  
  
"Me, or sorta me. I looked different. I had a Mohawk and was pierced everywhere. Tell me who that was."  
  
"Ummmmm." Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 


	8. Da Honest tuh God Truth

Liz's POV  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
"What did youse say?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.  
  
"I said I saw something strange; in your head... who was that? And why did he look like me?"  
  
"Well, ya see, that's an interestin' question, er questions. And the answer is no less interestin'..."  
  
"Liz..."  
  
"Okay, okay. That was you. Well, sort a you. More like who ya used to be, or who ya will become... Does that make any sense?"  
  
"No, not really. I covered for you Liz, now spill."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did ya lie fer me? tuh Max."  
  
"Well I, I don't know. I knew he would jump to conclusions, and I really want to hear it first. Since it does involve me and all... I trust you, don't you think I deserve the same courtesy?"  
  
"Ya right Michael. That guy's name's Rath, he's the second in command on Antar. A member of the royal foh' and yoah duplicate."  
  
"What? I'm so confused."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"What do you know about your past? Your heritage?"  
  
"Just that I'm an alien, like Max, Isabel and Tess..."  
  
"Nah, youse not JUST aliens. Youse the aliens. Zan, or Max as he goes by heah, is the King. His wife was Ava, the queen. Zan's sister, Vilandra was a princess who was betrothed tuh the General of the Antarian army. You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Not you, you. But yer past self you."  
  
"Alright, so I was someone important on my planet. What else?"  
  
"Well, see there was this huge battle going on between Antar, the head planet, and Kivar's planet. Tons of your people were dyin' and there was nuthin' you could do about it. The four of youse died, but were reincarnated heah on Earth, wit some alien DNA, wit the hopes of savin' yer people."  
  
"Damn, that sucks."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how do you know about all this?"  
  
"Well, that's kinda hard tuh explain..."  
  
"You've been doing a good job so far, and this story is difficult to tell."  
  
"Well, when you were sent down to Earth, another batch of youse guys was made. This royal foah' was 75% alien, whereas youse guys are about 50/50. The other group was thought too alien tuh survive on Earth, and they was abandoned in a sewer in NYC. They survived."  
  
"That's awful. I mean I grew up in foster homes, but at least I had a place to stay."  
  
"Yeah. So anyways theyse pods was dropped in the sewers, and they came out like six year olds. They grew up in the sewuhs, and learned how tuh take cayre of themselves."  
  
Liz paused, and it was obvious that the next part of the story was difficult, and personal. I knew not to push so that she would share when she was ready.  
  
"When I was 5 my muthah abandoned me by the subway. I don't remembuh huh or what she looked like 'cause I was so young and all. I wanduhd by the sewuhs and met your duplicates. They took me in, and I've been livin' wit them evah since."  
  
She looked so sad and lost... I really wished I could cheer her up. And it was all my fault for asking so many questions *Stupid Michael!*  
  
"I'm sorry I brought up such painful memories. It's none of my business. I keep pushing, and pushing till I find out what I want to know. I can be a real insensitive jerk sometimes." I muttered.  
  
"No, no Michael. Yuh not. Youse a really nice guy. Ya let me stay wit you, and trusted me when ya had no reason tuh. That's the nicest thing anyone's evah done fuh me."  
  
Woah! She was so grateful. I felt even worse for even entertaining the idea she had ulterior motives or that she was keeping things from me. She grew up in the worst circumstances, even worse than me... but she was a kind, funny, considerate, and thoughtful person. Compared to her I was a complete and total loser. Well that was true when I was compared to just about anybody. But, with her especially. Someone as special as her did not deserve to have all that shit happen to her. I wish I could have taken some of that fear and doubt away. In a little over 24 hours I had learned to care deeply for this girl. I felt a connection, a bond with her I had never shared with anyone. Whether she meant to or not, she became an important part of my life. Normally a thought like that would have scared the hell out of me; but it was nice. Around her I felt peaceful, calm; and the truth is, the thought of her not beinging here was terrifying. I tried picturing the next few moments without her there and... I couldn't. I wanted to give her the same feeling she gave me. I want her to feel safe, protected, maybe even cared for. Only problem is, Michael 'Stonewall' Guerin is not good at showing emotions or expressing feelings.  
  
"Liz, I want to take you on a tour of Roswell. It's not very big so it won't take very long, and it's not very interesting but... it's something to do." Lame I know. But it was the only thing I could think of at the time. I hoped she understood that I was trying to cheer her up, take her mind off painful memories, and show her that none of the stuff she told me changed one thing in my mind.  
  
"Ok." A small answer, but I could tell by the way she said it that she knew what I meant. And that she appreciated it. She even gave me a tiny smile.  
  
Imagine that. Michael Guerin making someone else feel better, helping someone. I wasn't even thinking about myself, just her. It feels nice to help someone else for a change. And it was nice to make her smile. She was very pretty when she smiled, and it was directed towards me. If I had known being nice to other people was this rewarding I would have done it years ago. As it is, I never want her to stop smiling... She's sooo gorgeous. 


	9. What about the other aliens?

Ch. 9  
  
Isabel's POV  
  
After we left Michael's apartment I got to thinking. Michael seemed to think she was not a threat. And Michael is the least trusting of all of us. I know what Max would say, "She's mind warping him." But I don't think so. Michael seemed... happy. He's never happy. He's broody, sarcastic, and withdrawn, but never happy. He seemed comfortable with her. Maybe she's just what he needs to not feel lonely anymore. If she's the reason for the change in him then I'm in her debt. Sure I'm a little jealous that he picked a complete stranger over his own sister, but I'm willing to put Michael's best interests first. Hey, I'm not selfish, I love my brother Michael, what'd you think I was gonna react like Max? Please...  
  
Anyways, I want to talk to Michael, just to see what's going on with him. Plus, no matter what we need to find out more about Liz. I mean she seems nice enough, and once she took a shower she didn't have that offending odor. But... she has information, and I want it.  
  
Tess' POV  
  
Hmmmmm, Michael and Liz seemed pretty cozy. It's not fair, how come Michael is getting some and I'm not. I mean I'm not unattractive, I've been leaving 'subtle' hints, and we are destined for eachother... But no, Max has his head so far up his ass he doesn't even realize I'm throwing myself at him, on a silver platter. Maybe he's... No, he can't be. Back on Antar he was really into me, just changing planets shouldn't alter his sexual preferences. Well if he's not gay then he's just stupid, and I'm going to have to use my feminine whiles to seduce him. We'll see which team he plays for, and soon because I'm horny.  
  
Liz is from New York, huh. You don't think? Nah... That's too much of a coincidence.  
  
Hmmmmmmm, that dress is just slutty enough for my purposes. Max won't know what hit him. Now the question is white or black, those colors go best with 'natural' blonde hair afterall. I'll probably go with the white, since saint Max would find the virginal look so appealing. Virgin, hah! That's a laugh. On the other hand, I saw how much attention he was paying to Liz, and she definitely has the whole bad girl look going on, but she also exudes an air of vulnerability. She's your typical damsel in distress, with dark eyeshadow. O well, Tess, you'll have to improvise. Take the best of both worlds (hehe), if he got that jealous over Liz and Michael sharing the couch then... Wait, I thought he was looking at Liz but maybe... Impossible! Or is it? He does seem to focus on him a lot. And he barely bat an eye when I deep throated that lollipop... Dammit!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max's POV  
  
I can't believe it, Michael is sleeping with the enemy, or potential enemy. And, he doesn't even ask me if I'll allow it. He can be so reckless, that's why I always have to clean up after his mistakes. I try so hard to help him and lead him in the right direction but what happens? He disobeys me. The nerve!If I didn't care about him so much I'd just give up on him. I need to get this sorted out, and quickly. I have to find out what's going on with Liz, why she has powers, and what's going on between her and Michael. Also, why wouldn't she let me connect with her?  
  
[A/N: Hey, I know this chap. was kinda boring but it was neccessary in order to get a feel for the characters. Also, this is a Liz/Michael-centric fic, so we needed the other view points. Please stay tuned. Also, is Max gay? You decide. Is Tess evil? Again, up to you. Any ideas, comments, criticisms? You know what to do.] 


	10. Bestest Best Pals

a/n: I am soooooo sorry for not updating more, but I had tons of hw, and my computer broke. Luckily it works again, so I can get my fanfic. Fix and not go back into withdrawal. Read on.  
  
Ch. 10  
  
Michael's POV  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.  
  
I was actually looking forward to hanging out with her. She's completely different than Maria; there's no question about that. Maria and I only dated for about a week, but it felt like 10 years. She's nice and everything, but she's annoying as hell.  
  
"Well." she looked unsure, as if she had no idea how to have fun.  
  
~phone ringing~  
  
"Damnit! I'm not picking it up. It's either Max or Izzy and I don't want to talk to either of them."  
  
She giggled at that. Unfortunately, the damn phone would not quit ringing. So, I picked it up.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"That's a nice way to say hello, Spaceboy."  
  
"Maria. What do you want?"  
  
I heard a sigh, and out of the corner of my eye I could tell Liz was not pleased. Well neither am I.  
  
"Jose called in sick, we need you to cover for him."  
  
"What! No way! This is my day off Maria."  
  
"Duh, I know that. And I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important, but we're short-handed."  
  
"Arrrrrggghhhh!"  
  
"I love it when you speak in mono-syllabic grunts, Spaceboy. Makes you sound all manly."  
  
"Shut up Maria. When do I have to be there?"  
  
"Uh, now. Mr. Parker's frantic."  
  
"Fine, give me a half hour."  
  
"But Spaceboy."  
  
"K, see you then."  
  
With that I hung up.  
  
Damn, Liz will not be happy.  
  
"Um, Liz."  
  
"It's ok Mike, I hoid it."  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I need this job."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it. Ise'll find sumtin' tah do taday."  
  
"Why don't you come with me? Food'll be on the house, and maybe we can do something after."  
  
"Suwah."  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Liz's POV  
  
O well, I guess our day is ruined.  
  
We pulled up to the Crashdown, and the place was half full. I took a seat in a corner booth, and waited for my extra large order of space fries, and my double Will Smith burger to get there. All the while, sipping my blood of alien smoothie. Once I got done eating I just sat there, watching Michael work. He really cares about his work, and doing a good job. Back in New York, if you wanted something, you stole it. It's weird to see honest people with good work ethics.  
  
"Hey Agnes, I'm taking my break!"  
  
I heard Maria shout from the back room. As she was walking through the doors her eyes landed on me. She paused, then changed her path directly to me. I admit it, I was scared. I mean I'd faced scarier, more evil beings in my life, but Maria was loud and obnoxious. Plus, I couldn't kill her.  
  
"Hi I'm Maria, have we met before?"  
  
she asked, then she sat down across from me and stole one of my French fries. Bitch!  
  
"Yeah, yestahday. 'Member?"  
  
"O yeah, that's right. You look different."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was totally pmsing."  
  
Wow, I certainly wasn't expecting that. I've never really been apologized to before. Now that I think about it she's not really annoying, just bubbly.  
  
"Uh, no prob."  
  
"So you're from New York huh?"  
  
"How could ya tell?"  
  
"Haha. Well I just love New York. I've never actually been there, but it's my dream to become a singer and move to Manhattan."  
  
"Why, what's wrong wit heah?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just I've lived here all my life. The farthest I've ever been away from home is Las Cruces and Santa Fe. I want change, excitement."  
  
"Well New York is diff'rent than heah, but it can be real scary."  
  
"I don't care. It sound like an adventure to me. Enough about me, what brings you to Roswell, New Mexico. You're not a crazed tourist are you. How long are you going to be here?"  
  
"Hahdly. I'm visitin' some friends. And, I don' know how long I'll be heah foh."  
  
"Really, who? I know everyone in this town."  
  
"Well actually, a friend of a friend."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uhhhhh."  
  
Just then Michael came over.  
  
"Maria, your break's been over for 10 minutes, didn't you hear me calling your name?"  
  
"Sorry, I was busy talking to my new friend here, uh."  
  
"Liz" I supplied.  
  
"Right, Liz. Chill Spaceboy. I'll be there in a sec."  
  
I think he muttered something like incompetent ditz, but it could have been a grunt. Anyway, he left Maria and I alone.  
  
"Look, this is going to sound kind of forward but, see I don't have many girlfriends or girls that are friends. Whatever. And I'd really like you to come to my house later, my best friend Alex will be there. You'll really like him, he's great."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like a sleepover, just us girls."  
  
"And Alex."  
  
"O well he's an honorary girl."  
  
"Umm, I don' know. I'd 'ave to ask Michael."  
  
"Why would you have to ask him?"  
  
"Well he's lettin' me stay wit him, and we sort a had plans."  
  
"O come on, you don't have to ask his permission. Please, you're way easier to talk to than the girls around here. And anyone that can survive living with Spaceboy is heroic in my book. Please!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, sure."  
  
"Yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you. It will be fun I promise. We'll rent movies, eat ice cream, and gossip. We can get to know each other's deepest secrets." Our secrets? Shit!  
  
"Sounds like fun. Where do ya live?"  
  
"O, Michael knows. Toodles, Michael looks like he's gonna kill me if I don't get back there soon. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Wow, that was weird. She actually was nice to me. I've never had a real female friend before, or any friend. Except Michael, but. Nevermind, don't go there. Wait, did she call him Spaceboy? Does she know? This town is weird.  
  
[Tune in next time for slumber party fun. Here's a little teaser below.]  
  
Maria: So, who's bigger, Zan or Rath?  
  
Alex: Maria!?! Don't ask that.  
  
Maria: Why not, I'm curious.  
  
Alex: Don't mind her, she doesn't believe in the tact fairy. You don't have to say anything you don't want to.  
  
Maria: Of course she does. I need to know.  
  
Alex: The only reason you want to know is because you want in Michael's pants.  
  
Maria: Yeah, so?  
  
Liz: Well, if you must know...  
  
[Aren't I evil. Leaving it there. Well, to find out the answer to this burning question, read the next post by yours truly which will not appear till I see some reviews.] 


	11. The Maria Bandit

Michael's POV  
  
The Crashdown was almost empty, and Michael was never more glad to leave the place. It had been a long day, and he'd barely gotten the chance to talk to Liz.  
  
"So Michael, what's up with Liz. Is she really staying with you?"  
  
"Yes, not that it's any of your business, Maria."  
  
"I was just wondering if she knew about the whole 'alien thing'."  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, I want to get to know her better, and since she's coming over to my house tonight..."  
  
"What!!!!!!??????"  
  
"Chill, Spaceboy."  
  
"I will not chill, and when did this happen?"  
  
"Just a little while ago, we got to talking and I invited her over for some girl time. You know there is a serious lack of gals in Roswell Michael."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Listen. Isabel doesn't like me 'cause I'm not an alien, Tess is a vapid whore who can't take her mind off of Maxie-poo long enough to aknowledge the world around her, Pam Troy is a total slut, and Alex has a Y chromosome. So you see the dilemma."  
  
"Maria, she's not used to stuff like that, she can't handle your mood swings yet. She hasn't learned how to block out your incessant rambling yet like the rest of us."  
  
"First of all, Liz is a tough girl. She's from NY for goodness sakes. She can take care of herself. Secondly, it's only a sleepover. And, hey!!!!! How dare you tune out my rambling!" With that she slapped me on the back of the head.  
  
"Maria..." I said in a defeated tone.  
  
"You're really worried about her aren't you? You care about her." She said this in an assured manner.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Don't worry Spaceboy, I'll return her to you better than new."  
  
I groaned as she walked out the swinging doors, worried about the effect of a Deluca on the Liz I've come to know.  
  
Liz's POV  
  
Maria came rushing from the back and grabbed my forearm, hurriedly rushing me out the door.  
  
"Maria, I gots to tell Michael I'm leavin'."  
  
"Don't worry chica, I just told him."  
  
"But I shood say guhby."  
  
"Whatever, he won't even notice we're gone."  
  
And with that I was swept up in her rush, and found myself at the Deluca residence.  
  
Michael's POV  
  
Great, Liz has been kidnapped by the Maria bandit. I hope she's not too badly scarred by the horrors that are found within. Why did she ask me if Liz knew our secret? I have know problem with Liz knowing about us, me, but Maria shouldn't be the one to tell her. I should. She should hear it from me. It was awful the way Maria found out. She walked in on me practicing my powers, and screamed bloody murder. It took hours to calm her down enough to explain, the another few hour to get her to promise to keep our secret. Not good, a headache and a half. I have a bad feeling about this sleepover...  
  
[Hey guys, I know I promised the Truth or Dare portion, but I'm kinda racked for time. Plus, this leads up to it. I had to make it explanatory to make Maria's involvement is clear. Basically, she is not involved with Michael!!!! Nor has she ever been!!!!!!!!!! Also, I wanted to torture you with anticipation. Hehehehehehe. .:evil laugh:. muahahaha! Gee, I'm full of myself. New part will be out todayor tomorrow.] 


	12. Just us Gals

Warning, strong R for content  
  
Well, I promised so...  
  
Liz's POV  
  
Maria dragged me up to her room, and I was immediately overcome with various overpowering scents attacking my nostrils. Geez, it's like a Bath & Body Works in here!!!!!!  
  
"So Liz, this is going to be so much fun. We'll chat, and divulge our innermost secrets."  
  
"Yeah... fun."  
  
"Hey Maria, ready for some ice creamy goodness? I brought..."  
  
"O hey Alex, this is Liz. She's Michael's friend, possibly an alien."  
  
I looked at her as though she had lost her mind. Unless she never had one to begin with. Did she know?  
  
"Ok. Hi, I'm Alex. It's nice to meet you. Don't mind Maria's bluntness, she has loose flappy lips."  
  
"Hey, Alex."I greeted casually, only slightly more relaxed.  
  
"What kind of ice cream did you bring, Alex?"  
  
"I brought Rocky Road, to symbolize the past year's journey wrought with pain and self doubt."  
  
"Ooooohhhh, my favorite, symbolic flavored."  
  
These people were insane, And also kinda nice.  
  
"So Liz, what brings you to this tiny towny?" Alex asked.  
  
I was unsure how to answer, luckily Maria cut in  
  
"o, she's a part of the alien abyss. She's in the know, so clue us in and get us into the loop." Ok, so maybe it was unluckily.  
  
"Ummmmmm"  
  
"I talked to Isabel, apparently she's from New York, duh, and she has info that the Pod Squad need desperately."  
  
"Good, I wonder how they like being ignorant of the goings-on around here."  
  
"Well, I grew up wid' the dup'l'cate set in New York."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ya know, dere was one set heah, and a moah alien set dropped off in NY."  
  
"O, so they're like Michael, Isabel, Max, and Tess?"  
  
"Well, sorta."  
  
"What do you mean sorta?"  
  
"K. Zan, that's Max's dupe, he's real controllin' and he thinks he's da shit."  
  
"Haha, sounds like Max alright."  
  
"And, he's real strong wit his powers."  
  
"What about Isabel?"  
  
"Isabel, she's called Vilondra. She's tuff, and you don't wanna mess wit her. She's scary, and kinda tricky."  
  
"That's not like Isabel at all. She's sweet, and kind, beautiful, compassionate, loyal..."  
  
"Shut up Alex! The only reason you think that is because you're in love with her."  
  
"So!?!"  
  
"Whatever, Alex."  
  
"Rath, that's Michael's dupe, was made fer the streets. He knows his way 'round, and inspires fear everywheah he goes. And Ava, that's Tess, she's real meek. She does whateva' Zan tells ha to, and neva' has her own opinions."  
  
"That sounds like Tess, but nothing like Michael."  
  
"Nah, he's nuthin' like Michael.Except, if he's on yo side, you's lucky."  
  
"Enough alien talk, let's get back to us humans. You are human right?"  
  
"Mostly."  
  
"Good, let's play Truth or Dare."  
  
"But Maria, we know all eachother's secrets."  
  
"Right but Liz doesn't, and the point of this game is to get to know eachother."  
  
"Fine. But let me get this over with now. Yes I am in love with Isabel Evans. Yes I am a geeky computer nerd that she uses as her lacky."  
  
"Now you can't play Alex, since you've said all the good stuff."  
  
"Bitch!!!"  
  
Then they got into a pillow fight and I couldn't help but notice how different from fights in the sewer it was. It was good natured, and playful. Then they included me and IO felt good. Like I belonged there. We fought till we were to exausted, then we collapsed.  
  
"Okay Liz, Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Truth it is. Are you a virgin?"  
  
"A course not. Are youse?"  
  
I was met with a chorus of yes's.  
  
"O, well. It ain't that great anyway."  
  
"What, you can't just stop there. Who with? Tell us all the juicy details."  
  
"Uh... Zan, then later Rath, and..."  
  
"Wait a second. You've done the nast with both Max and Michael's dupes? Do they look like Max and Michael?"  
  
"Duh Maria, they are their duplicates."  
  
"Right sorry. So who's bigger? Zan or Rath?"  
  
"Maria, don't ask that!?!"  
  
"Why not, I'm curious."  
  
"Don't mind her, she doesn't believe in the tact fairy. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."  
  
"Of course she does. I need to know."  
  
"The only reason you want to know is because you want in Michael's pants."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, if ya must know, Rath."  
  
"I knew it!!!!!!"  
  
"Way bigger."  
  
"Wow. Who was better?"  
  
"O god, I so don't want to hear this."  
  
"Well, it's hard tuh say. Zan was so small ya can barely feel it. And after a couple a thrusts he told me ta shout 'you da man!.' And Rath, well I was reeeeaaaallllyyy drunk. I can't 'member much, 'cept when I woke up I was sore all ova and I had scratches, bites, and mahks all ova me. It took me an hor in the showa ta really get clean. I felt real dirty. Loni didn't 'member nothin' either. Or so she says."  
  
"What!?! Loni?"  
  
"Yeah, Loni's short fer Vilondra."  
  
"What does she have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, I'm pretty suah she got lonely and joined us, but I was way past wasted."  
  
"O my god!!!!! You and Isabel. O no, not the fantasies again..."  
  
"Woah girl, you have been around. How old are you?"  
  
"16"  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Well, I was about 12 when Zan ferst wanted tah do the deed."  
  
"12, isn't that a little young?"  
  
"Ya gots tah undastand. We grew up widout any parents, and all we had was eachother. 'Sides, I told ya sex idn't really my thing."  
  
"Then why did you, you know...?"  
  
"Fuck em'?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I didn't have much of a choice really."  
  
"You mean he raped you?"  
  
"Nah. Not exactly. It's just, he's da king. What he says goes. He wanted me, and it's a BIG mistake ta say no to him. After dat I was his thing. His propaty. I did once tho, say no I mean, he wanted me to fuck some otha alien mofo to get info, and I refused. He beat da shit outta me. I got so pissed I let Rath get me drunk, and one thing led to anotha... That was a long time ago. Last yeah."  
  
Maria came out of nowhere and started hugging me, then Alex did too.  
  
"Chica, I'm so sorry. That must have been awful. I'm sorry I asked."  
  
"It's aiight, I'm here now."  
  
"That's right, and we're not going to let anything happen to you. They're gonna have to go through us."  
  
I snorted at the idea of scrawny little Alex and Maria defending me. But at the same time I was glad they were there, hugging me, it was nice. They were my first real friends. Michael was my friend too, but it was different. We had sort of a connection. This was just simple. I liked it. I started to feel a pain in the back of my neck and I knew. Damnit.  
  
"Hey guys, I gots ta go ta the bathroom. i'll be right back."  
  
"Take all the time you need chica, we'll have ice cream ready for you."  
  
I hoped this wouldn't take long, I really did not want to deal with this right now, or ever. 


	13. What a Pain in the er Neck

Liz POV  
  
As I walked into the modest bathroom, I locked the door behind me. For what was about to happen next, I needed absolute privacy. It would not be good if Maria or Alex were to walk in.  
  
*Aaahhh, there it is again.*  
  
I felt the throbbing pain in my neck intensify then stop abruptly.  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
*Fuck!*  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
I turned my head trying to find the source of the voice, which was ridiculous since it was inside my head. But when my eyes came in contact with the mirror, I cursed.  
  
"Fuck Zan, what'd ya do that for?"  
  
"Well, 'ello ta you too Liz. Ain't ya happy to see me."  
  
"Afta ya nearly made my 'ead explode, I don't think so."  
  
"Sorry babe, it was neccessary."  
  
"Neccesary, my ass! What do ya want?"  
  
"I been hearin' things Liz, disturbin' things."  
  
"Yeah?" I was suddenly very nervous, when Zan starts hearing things, it's never good.  
  
"Yeah. I heard youse been shackin' up wit Rath's dupe."  
  
"Where'd ya hear dat?"  
  
"Does it matta?"  
  
"Just wonderin'"  
  
"Who do ya think?"  
  
"Tess..."  
  
"Ya got it. so what's up wid dat? Youse supposed ta be findin' the Granolith, not makin' friends. Or did ya just get horny?"  
  
"I'm 'sposed ta be infiltratin' the group, right? I had ta get them ta trust me first."  
  
"Aiight. So, did ya find out where da Granolith is?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well hurry up. Da summit is next week."  
  
"I know. They don't trust me yet."  
  
~Knock. Knock.~  
  
"What da fuck. What's dat?"  
  
"One sec."  
  
I opened the door a crack and was met with the faces of Maria and Alex.  
  
"Hey Liz, we didn't mean to bother you, but you've been in there a long time, and your ice cream melted, and we were just wondering if you were alright."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I jus' got fem'nine problems."  
  
"O, okay."  
  
Alex walked away and I breathed a sigh of relief. However, maria was still hovering.  
  
"O, poor chica. Do you have cramps? There are some tampons under the sink and midol in the cabinet."  
  
"Thanx Maria."  
  
I closed the door and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice of that bastard, Zan.  
  
"Yo, who was dat?"  
  
"Nobody. They's just friends."  
  
"Friends. Since when 'a you got friends? Look a' this place, it's practically posh! Ya don't belong heah, wit them. Youse special, mine. When dis is all ovah, youse goin' back to da sewers. Youse filth, yo own mama didn't want ya. And I know ya. Y aprolly think they like ya. That yer friends. But ya nothin'. When dey find out who ya really are, why yer heah, they'll hate ya."  
  
I tried not to listen to his words, but they sunk in. I felt the truth of my existence, I was worthless. I have nothing.  
  
"Aaaahhh, don't think like dat, Liz. Ya gots me. 'Memba, youse balong ta me."  
  
As if to prove his point, he made the mark on my neck burn. So much so I fell to my knees. I was made incapable of rational thought, and could only concentrate on the stinging, blinding pain.  
  
I got up to check the mirror, to see if the mark was actually on fire like it felt.  
  
"Ya see, Liz. I own ya. If I can do dat from across da country, imagine what I can do once ya get back."  
  
"I know what ya can do. I've seen it. Ya did this ta me. You branded me, I gotta do what ya say, my King." I spit out venomously. I then felt a caress on my neck, as if he were stoking me.  
  
"Tha's right, and don't ya ferget it. Find da Granolith."  
  
With that, he dissapeared as did the feeling on my neck. I still involuntarily shivered at the disgusting contact. I sat on the toilet, pondering the situation. I hate Zan, with a burning passion. But he's all I've got. I have no one else. He wants the Granolith, and I know where it is. I can't let him know where it is. I don't even have to tell him, he could mind rape me. I can't let that happen. If he finds the location of the granolith then the others will be obselete. Michael... I can't let that happen. I've got to get out of here. If aliens in Roswell are the only ones who know the location of the Granolith, then they're safe. I have to get out of here. I can't let them hurt Michael.  
  
I rushed out of the bathroom, and ran fro the door. Maria saw my mad dash for the door and asked where I was going. I had no time to answer. Zan knew exactly where I was. If he knew about maria and Alex, he'd kill them too. I have to keep them safe. I have to get out of Roswell. As I flew down the porch steps I called out "bye guys, thanx for everythin'." 


	14. A Walk in the Rain

[Hey all!!!!!!! I'm back. I pretty much figured out the rest of the story, but not completely. If you have any ideas or suggestions it might help and I'll give you credit. Thanx a bunch for the wonderful support.]  
  
Chapter... Who da fuck knows?!?  
  
Liz's POV  
  
I ran down the street, past houses and cars. I ran until I was out of breath, and then slowed down to calm my muscles. I didn't stop though. I couldn't stop. No one was chasing me, not yet anyways. I was glad I had brought a change of clothes with me to Maria's; I couldn't go back to Michael's to get the rest of my stuff. Michael... God, I miss him already. It had only been a couple hours since I last saw him. I only met him a little over 24 hours ago. Would he be worried about me? Nah. He knows I can take care of myself. Sorta. Maybe he thinks I don't care, and that's why I didn't say goodbye. Damn I hope not. He's the nicest person I've ever met. Maybe I'll call him once I get to where ever it is I'm going. Just to tell him I'm alright. What would I say? Shit!!!! I don't have any money. O well. I've run away with less before. But they always found me, always. Why would this time be any different? Because I'm not running away for me anymore, I'm running away for them. If... No when he finds me he'll kill me. That is not an exaggeration.  
  
*Beep* *Beep*  
  
Fuck a car. I move to the side of the road so the car can pass by. But the car, or truck rather, slows down and drives parallel to me. I get scared now and begin to walk faster with my head down. Not making eye contact. I know it's silly to be afraid, I've got alien powers. But I can't risk exposing my powers to a human. But if you kill him he can't talk. No! I'm not like Zan and Lonnie and...  
  
"'Scuse me miss, you need a ride?"  
  
"No thanx, I'd ratha walk."  
  
"Where ya headed?"  
  
"Da bus station."  
  
"That's a long way off from here, 3 miles or so."  
  
"It's a nice night, and I'm not up fer company right now eitha'."  
  
No sooner had the words left my mouth, than the sky opened up and rained. In the span of a minute I was soaked to the bone, and shivering so bad each step took forever.  
  
"Come on now. You can't walk in this weather. I'm not gonna hurt ya or nothin'. I'm the sheriff."  
  
I looked at him for the first time and realized he was telling the truth. He had a badge, and a siren on top of the car. He was even wearing a cowboy hat. I hate authority of any kind, I guess from growing up without any parents. I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself then blast his ass. But I didn't want to act suspicious. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and it didn't look like he knew who or what I was. I most certainly didn't want to walk in ankle deep water and freeze my ass off.  
  
"Aiight."  
  
"Great, hop on in."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
"No problem. I'm sheriff Valenti by the way."  
  
"I'm Liz."  
  
"Strange isn't it. Rain in Roswell? This is the desert after all."  
  
"Wouldn' know."  
  
"Bus station, huh? Where do you think you're goin' at 12 am? What are you runnin' away from?"  
  
"I ain't runnin'. I need a change in scenery, tha's all."  
  
"Funny, 'cuz Maria said you ran out of her place like a bat out of hell, and didn't look back. She said you looked scared shitless."  
  
"Ya know Maria?"  
  
"Yup, sure do. She's real worried about you."  
  
"Pffft. Yeah right."  
  
"When she called she was crying. She didn't think you'd be coming back."  
  
"Well, she's right. I ain't."  
  
"What about Michael? And Alex? And..."  
  
"You don't know nothin' 'bout me and Michael. Stay out 'a it. Pull ovah', I'll walk tha rest a the way."  
  
"I'll take ya. I'm just wondering what would scare you so bad you would take off in the middle of the night."  
  
"Technically, it's mornin' ain't it?"  
  
"Something has got you running. Or someone..."  
  
"Shut da fuck up!" pause, and deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at ya Sheriff"  
  
"Please call me Jim, Liz."  
  
"Ise sorry I yelled at ya like dat Jim. But ya gotta undastand. This has nothin' ta do wit ya. I can handle it on my own."  
  
"Running away won't solve anything."  
  
"Youse right."  
  
"I am? I mean, of course I am."  
  
"Not abou' the runnin' away. I'm dealin' wit somethin' big. You'd be betta off stayin outta it."  
  
"If this involves Max and Michael and Isabel and Tess, then it does concern me."  
  
"Ya know 'bout dem?"  
  
"Yes I do. We're friends. We help each other out of jams. Watch each other's backs."  
  
"God! Does ev'ry freakin' puhson in Roswell know they'se aliens?"  
  
"No just Maria, Alex, me, and my son Kyle."  
  
"Do you regret it? Knowin' I mean."  
  
"No, I can honestly say I don't regret anything I've done. I'm glad to help if I can. That means you too Liz."  
  
"Thanx. But ya can't help me, no one can. They is some peoples afta' me. But theyse powahful. Too powahful."  
  
"I'm the sheriff, Liz. I have resources."  
  
"So do they. Betta and stronga ones."  
  
"What about Max and Michael, they'll help if they can."  
  
"Look. If, no when dese 'people' find me, I'm dead. And ev'ryone else I care about. I can't let dat happen. Now please, take me tuh the bus station."  
  
"The buses don't run after 10 pm in Roswell. It opens again at 8 am."  
  
"Why didn' ya tell me? Now what am I gonna do?"  
  
"you can stay at my house overnight. I have a spare bedroom. We can even find some old clothes of Kyle's for you to wear. I'll drive you to the station in the morning. Besides, you look like you could use a good night's rest."  
  
"Aiight. But ya can't tell no ones I'm heah."  
  
"Deal."  
  
[Hey guys. This chapter was kinda boring, and the next chapter Li meets Kyle. But after that it will get exciting I promise. Could the truth of her appearance in Roswell be revealed? Find out in the next installment.] 


	15. Howdy Kyle

[Hello all. I'm so glad I got fb so quickly. Because you've been good I'll give you a small chapter. It's not that good, but hopefully it will suffice. Don't get your hopes up, I hope I'm not spoiling you. Two posts in one day? Geeezzz...]  
  
Kyle's POV  
  
I was awakened by the sound of dad's truck pulling into the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be home since he had a date with Amy. I immediately got up to see if anything was wrong.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing home now?"  
  
I froze when I saw my dad wasn't alone. A girl about my age with dark hair and baggy clothes was with him. She was soaked through from the rain I heard pattering on my window. She looked worn out and incredibly exhausted.  
  
"Kyle, this is Liz. She's gonna be stayin' the night. She's a friend of Michael's."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Liz. I think I have some old clothes that don't fit me anymore that you could borrow."  
  
She stared at me shocked. I guess she wasn't used to strangers being nice to her. I felt an urge to protect her, but that could be a residual trait from having a sheriff for a father.  
  
"Thanx Kyle. I tink I'll jus' get sum sleep if ya don't mind."  
  
"Sure, you can take my bed."  
  
"Nah, I couldn' do dat."  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Believe me, I've slept worse places. 'Sides, I don't wanna get yo bed all icky. I needs ta crash on da closest piece a furniture."  
  
"Liz, I'll just get you the guest blankets and extra pillows from the cabinet."  
  
"Thanx sheriff. I mean Jim."  
  
And she smiled at him. I couldn't help but think she looked pretty and younger when she smiled. Much more innocent than her eyes would suggest. After my dad left the room, I decided to talk to her.  
  
"You ok? You look as though you've been to and back."  
  
"I'm fine Kyle. Thanx fer askin'. Jus' tired."  
  
After that she yawned, then rubbed the back of her head in a sleepy gesture. When I saw her palm, I noticed it looked different. Instead of the perfect pink skin, it had ruby blood on it.  
  
"God Liz, you're bleeding!!!! Let me see."  
  
When she heard that she looked at her hand and decided I was telling the truth. She didn't look freaked out, or in pain. She had a stoic expression on her face. As though it was something she was expecting yet hoped would never have to remember. I pulled her hair away from her neck and saw blood in a strange pattern. Before I could get a good look she placed her hair back over her shoulders and turned away.  
  
"Thanx fer yer concern, Kyle. But I' quite capable of takin' care of muhself. A little blood won' kill me."  
  
"At least let me get you a towel or something."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
I went to get the towel and when I returned she was passed out on the couch. I thought of waking her up and asking to check the alleged wound that evidently was the source of the blood. But she looked as though she hadn't had a good night's rest her whole life. And I'd be damned if I ruined that for her. I took the blankets dad had retrieved and layed them on top of her. I watched her for a moment feeling sad that no one else had ever cared about her before. Then I remembered Michael's call earlier about a missing girl. He sounded unnerved. Michael was not easily rattled. Dad said she was a friend of his. Michael probably doesn't know where she is. I better call him, just to tell him she's okay and that we're taking care of her. I think she needs someone that cares about her right now.  
  
[Dun.dun.dun... Looks like Liz won't make a clean getaway. Don't worry, this isn't a loyalist fic, it's polar all the way. I just like Kyle, and a Liz/Kyle friendship. Isabel, Tess, and Max will reenter the fic. Maria and Alex will have a bigger part. Be ready for some major Mi/Liz bonding. And how about some dupe interaction and confrontation. Let me know what you think. Toodles.] 


End file.
